dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Squirrel language/History
Squirrel language before v1.19 Translations Clairvoyant Squirrel Ichitik, iki ink nikiril, cimmik pivik iki itilik ? * *ch*t*, * *n(*) n*k*r*l, c*mm* p*v* * *t*l* ? * Enchanté, être un Nécureuil, comment pouvoir être utile? * Pleased, be a squirrel, how be_able be useful?' '''Pleased to meet you, I'm a Squirrel, how can I be of use?' ---- Dimikik privik clirvinikik * D*m* pr*v* cl*rv*c* * Demander preuve clairvoyance * Ask proof clairvoyance Requesting proof of clairvoyance ---- Lik millik privik kik jik'i pivik tik dinnik iki dik tik pirtigik mik pivik dik clirvinikik. Rippirtik mik quilikik chisik ii migik itk sik tik fik binik chisix tik iki clirviniki ispisik ink instik. * L* m*ll* pr*v* k* j*'* p*v* t* d*nn* ** d* t* p*rt*g* m* p*v* d* cl*rv*n**. R*pp*rt* m* qu*lk* ch*s* * m*g* *tk s* t* f* b*n* ch*s*x t* ** cl*rv*n** *sp*s* *nk *nst* * La meilleure preuve que j'ai pouvoir te donner est de te partager mon pouvoir de clairvoyant. Rapporte moi quelque chose à manger et si tu fais bon choix toi être clairvoyant espace un instant* * The best proof that I am be_able to give is to you share my ability of clairvoyance. Bring_back me some thing to eat and if you do good choice you be clairvoyant space an instant''' The best proof that I am able to give you is to share my ability of clairvoyance. Bring me something to eat and if you make the good choice, you will be clairvoyant for a short time. ---- Dinnik ik nisitik * D*nn* * n*s*t* * Donner un noisette * Give a nut Dinnik ik ciwittik * D*nn* * c*w*tt* * Donner un cawotte * Give a cawwot Dinnik pinik dik siglik * D*nn* p*n d* s*gl* * Donner pain de seigle * Give bread of rye ---- Mircik tik, sik tik bisik dik mik limirik ivinirik, n'isik pik i rivinirk mik nirrik ! * M*rc* t*, s* t* b*s(*) d* m* l*m*r(*) *v*n*r, n'*s* pas i rivinirk mik nirrik ! * Merci toi, si toi besoin de mes lumières avenir, n'hésite pas à revenir me nourrir ! * Thank you, if you need of my light future, not hesitate to come_back me feed! Thank you, if you need my enlightenment in the future, don't hesitate to feed me! ---- Ik plik dik tik dictinnirik "Lik sicrik dik lingigik Nikiril", jik pinsik quik tik divrik issik chirchik lik livrik : "Cimmik nirrik nik nikirilik." * * pl* d* t* d*ct*nn*r* "L* s*cr* d* l*ng*g* N*k*r*l", j* p*ns* qu* t* d*vr* *ss* ch*rch* l* l*vr* : "C*mm* n*rr* n* n*k*r*l*". * En place de ton dictionnaire "Le secret du langage Nécureuil", je pense que tu devrais essayer chercher le livre : "Comment nourrir nos nécureils". * In place of your dictionary "The secret of language squirrel", I think that you should try search the book : "How feed our squirrels." Instead of your dictionary "The secret of the Squirrel language", I think that you should try to find the book : "How to feed our squirrels." ---- Seductive squirrel ---- Qik vitik sinik jilsik inik cik bisik mindik istik cimmi. Cilik qik dirtik sinik limpik ilik pitik sintirik lik bris. Intik pirik lik frippirik misik ilik nik lik vitik pis. * Q* v*t* s*n* j*ls* *n* c* b*s* m*nd* *st* c*mm*. C*l* q* d*rt* s*n* l*mp* *l* p*t* s*nt*r* l* br*s. *nt* p*r* l* fr*pp*r* m*s* *l* n* l* v*t* p*s. * Qui vit sans jalousie en ce bas monde est comme Celui qui dort sans lampe ; il peut sentir le bras entré pour le frapper, mais il ne le voit pas.'' * Who lives without jealousy in this low world is like this who sleeps without lamp he can feel the arm coming to hit him but he not see it. Who lives without jealousy here below is like one who sleeps without a lamp: he can feel the arm that comes to hit him, but he does not see it. This is a quote from the French poet Alfred de Musset : Qui vit sans jalousie, en ce bas monde, est comme Celui qui dort sans lampe ; il peut sentir le bras Qui vient pour le frapper, mais il ne le voit pas. ---- Intellect squirrel Sivik-visik qik sik inik itimik ititik isik grisik qik inik immiblik dik trizik itigis, ik sinik nik iritik lik grisirik dik inik grinik dik silik itik siritik ik siptimik itigik itik lisik ilictrinik dik lik primirik cichik ristrintik incirik invisibilisik ik lik ilik nik itik sirintik lik primirik itik dirnirik itigi ? * S*v*-v*s* q* s* *n* *t*m* *t*t* *s* gr*s* q* *n* *mm*bl* d* tr*z* *t*g*s, * s*n* n* *r*t* l* gr*s*r* d* *n* gr*n* d* s*l* *t* s*r*t* * s*pt*m* *t*g* *t* l*s* *l*ctr*n* d* l* pr*m*r* c*ch* r*str*nt* *nc*r* *nv*s*b*l*s* * l* *l* n* *t* s*r*nt* l* pr*m*r* *t* d*rn*r* *t*g* ? * Savez-vous que si un atome était aussi gros que un immeuble de treize étages, * son noyau aurait la grosseur de un grain de sel et serait au septième étage et les électrons de la première couche resteraient encore invisibles à le oeil nu et seraient les premier et dernier étages ?'' * Know you that if a atom was as big as a builfing of thirteen floors, ik its nucleus would_have the size of a grain of salt and would_be at seventh floor and the electrons of the first layer would_remain still invisible to the eye naked and would_be the first and last floors? Do you know that if an atom was as big as a thirteen-floor building, its nucleus would be the size of a grain of salt and would be at the seventh floor, and the electrons of the first layer would still be invisible to the naked eye and would be the first and last floors? ---- Category:Game information